justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Taking Care of the Dishes
Taking Care of the Dishes is a Ular Boys mission in Just Cause 2. Introduction Sri Irawan wants you to destroy a giant satellite dish which has somehow been tracking Ular Boys smuggling routes. He also wants you to kill a business man who stole millions of dollars worth of contraband from the Ulars. Walkthrough Sri provides a submachine gun and an Ular Boys variant of a Hamaya GSY650. Go to PAN MILSAT, the location of the gigantic satellite dish. When you get there, Sri tells you to raise the satellite receiver so you can blow it up. He sends you to two control rooms, situated on opposing sides of the massive dish. When you activate/hack the first control panel, a cut-scene begins, showing the receiver being raised, but not enough to destroy. You're also shown the business man who is called Lee Ho Fook, coming up the ramp to get you. Do not skip this cut-scene. If you do, the dish components will not move. Restarting from a checkpoint can also reset the components to their pre-mission state, so try to do this mission in a single go. You have to kill him. Lee Ho Fook is possibly the toughest enemy in the game, excluding Military Vehicles. He has easily as much health as a colonel (and even possibly more), easily withstanding multiple shotgun blasts to the body while losing only a tiny fraction of health and can only be seriously hurt by explosives (and presumably Minigun fire, though the latter is not an option). The easiest way to kill him is to wait until he gets into a nearby MV V880 and drive off around PAN MILSAT. Alternatively, you could throw grenades at him, which is actually quite a quick method of eliminating him. This part of the mission can become a humorous vehicle chase, if you want it to, but he'll only circle the dish a few times before driving off the base. If this happens, the mission fails. Grapple onto his car and shoot it until the engine catches fire or plant a few Triggered Explosives on it. Parachute off and watch the fireworks. However, if you don't have the ammunition, headshots are the best alternative. When he is dead, you have to go to the second control panel and hack into it, causing another large dish component to move into place. There is no cut-scene this time. Sri comes onto the PDA and tells you that you'll need some heavy firepower. Luckily, or unluckily for some, a UH-10 Chippewa begins blasting its guns through the window. This helicopter is the firepower, but there are 2 SAMs near the consoles, again on opposing sides across the dish. If you have not removed them before, getting into the helicopter might not be a good idea, unless you're a relatively good pilot. If you didn't take out the SAMs first and got shot down, there's another UH-10 Chippewa parked on a landing pad just behind the tower with the second console, or, if you have the money, a Sivirkin 15 Havoc from the Black Market is an option. Once you've obtained a helicopter, start blasting away at the satellite receiver. It will explode in mere seconds. Alternatively, it is also possible to Grapple to the top of the satellite receiver and plant Triggered Explosives, but be warned: it may take several unless you've upgraded them. When the receiver is destroyed, Sri congratulates you and you receive 7,500 Chaos points, $17,500, and one vehicle and weapon part. Trivia *This base, the PAN MILSAT, is an Easter Egg for the 1995 James Bond movie "GoldenEye". *As mentioned above, if you made the mistake of skipping the cut-scene in the middle of the mission, then the dish components never move. This is a major mistake, because the moved components make the dish device bigger (although the game is made slightly more entertaining) and they stay in the extended form forever. *Lee Ho Fook uses the same character model as Panau Secret Serviceman. However, he has the flag of China on his chest. *The first area where you have to raise the dish has 5 Panau Military elites (or grunts) wielding Assault Rifles, but the second area where you raise the dish has a Sentry Gun as protection. *This youtube video shows Rico being able to destroy the satellite receiver with just one grenade of unknown upgrade level. In the real game, it takes five grenades at full upgrade level (level 6) to destroy it. *During the part where you have to kill Lee Ho Fook, some MV Commands spawn from no where. This is one of the few missions where one can be found. *Oddly, in the beginning cut-scene, a Ular Boys grunt kicks out a small box that contains either the Fragmentation Grenade or Triggered Explosive, but when you start the mission, it turns out to be Submachine Gun ammo. *Right after the mission ends, the lower part of the receiver descends back into the ground, and if you are quick enough, you can sneak into ground where it is being lowered, but you will be closed in once it is finished being lowered, so it is not really worth it as there is nothing too special down there. Gallery Taking Care of the Dishes Lee Ho Fook.jpg Taking Care of the Dishes MV Command.jpg Taking Care of the Dishes UH-10 Chippewas.jpg Video Category:Just Cause 2 missions Category:Ular Faction Missions Category:Content